cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
200415
Below is a timeline of major events in the marin of 200415. HYPRA 200415a *'3:200415 '- Ion creates the Ionian Alert System. *'6:200415 '- Ion intercepts a message from the United Antagonists of Triangulum (UAT) that stated Ion would be attacked. *'7:200415 '- The UAT is ranked as a Ж priority level. *'7:200415 '- The Stormbringer Empire agrees to help Ion to fight off the UAT. *'7:200415 '- The Battle of Yasctrakton begins, starting the Kaeziler War. *'8:200415 '- Ion and the Stormbringer Empire win the Battle of Yascrakton. *'8:200415' - Deron War Craft starts production of the P-Fighter. *'8:200415' - "The Group" is detected in the Neutral Zone. *'8:200415' - S3NZ-04 is finished being built. *'8:200415 '- Deron and SkyClan decide to fight against the UAT. *'10:200415 '- The UAT sends a hacked threat message to the USR Message Board. *'10:200415 '- The Battle of Athyizo begins. *'11:200415 '- The Trans-Mallux are found in the Mallux Galaxy. *'12:200415 '- The USR beats the UAT in the Battle of Athyizo. *'12:200415 '- The UAT attacks the Conau System, home of Axon, starting the Battle of Veztrenis. *'12:200415 '- The UAT intercepts details about Operation Ledrasis. *'12:200415 '- The UAT attacks the five USR fleets being sent to Fiztric, starting the Battle of Itrisa. *'12:200415 '- The Stormbringer Empire send fleets to help with the Battle of Veztrenis. *'12:200415 '- The USR wins its third battle after beating the UAT in the Battle of Itrisa. *'13:200415 '- The Battle of Gaphner begins. *'13:200415 '- The Briton and Trevon help with the Kaeziler War. *'14:200415 '- The Battle of Payarlia begins. *'15:200415 '- The Vatialion War begins after "The Group" attacks The Trans-Mallux. *'15:200415 '- SkyClan announces Project Eran. *'15:200415 '- The UAT forfit the Battle of Gaphner and the Battle of Payarlia. *'16:200415' - Project Eran gains control of all UAT territory. *'16:200415 '- Deron transfers two J-Fighters to Horizox. *'21:200415' - Project Eran ends as a massive success, leaving SkyClan territories across the Universe. *'22:200415' - The Rocketeer begins testing. *'27:200415 '- Deron War Craft's Independent-Class Gunship is unvealed. HYPRA 200415b *'31:200415' - Deron War Craft's S-Fighter (Supura-Fighter) is released to the public *'32:200415 '- Deron War Craft's "Progress" E-Gunship makes it's first demonstration run near Derazuma 2. *'39:200415 '- Gaugon is formed and joins the Axis Alliance. *'42:200415 '- Deron War Craft announces the K-Class Railgun. *'46:200415 '- Deron War Craft announces the ARGCF, which ends up to be the last major C-Fighter variation. *'46:200415 '- Deron repaints the Laser Virgil. *'47:200415 '- Deron War Craft announces the Supura-UBER. *'52:200415 '- E-Gunships from Deron, Razon, Andron, Neon, and Stevon make a celebratory flight over Excalibur. *'53:200415 '- Deron War Craft announces that the E-Gunship will replace the C-Fighter, S-Fighter, and C-Defender in production. HYPRA 200415c *'62:200415' - The Prephion hoax begins as a group of Prestonian hackers make a threat to the USR stating it had already captured Futron territory. *'89:200415' - Deron announces its intent to locate Intron. *'90:200415' - A joint Deron-Leon-Netron force sets out from the Andromeda and Mallux Galaxies with the intent of locating Intron. Category:Timelines